


Tell Me About Your Brother

by doctorfate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other, hint at suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorfate/pseuds/doctorfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief interviews with both Loki and Thor at moments throughout their lives, being asked to talk about each other.</p><p>From ages 3 and 6 onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow MCU/Comic timeline. (idk who's interviewing them, just some mystical immortal being or something haha) The ages after 1000 are just close approximations, that's why it's the same for them both.
> 
> WARNING: Although it's not very descriptive, it does get a tiny bit dark in a couple of parts, and mentions murder and suicide.
> 
> Thanks for looking! :)

_**"Tell me about Thor."** _

**Age 3:**

I love my big brother! He- he is bigger than me and he can run faster than me but it’s okay, ‘cause he picks me up n’ carries me on his back when my feet get sleepy. _[he plays with his toes]_

We play with wooden swords, but when I win I think he lets me win and I don’t wanna be lied to, but I don’t like swords anyways so when I cry my big brother will take us to the horse’s house instead. And we feed them carrots, and Sor lets me stand on his shoulders so I can feed them, and they tickle my hand. _[giggles]_ I love horses. And I love my big brother sooo much.

**Age 10:**

My brother can be a pain sometimes; he thinks just because he’s taller and older than me that somehow means he’s more competent – it doesn’t _[laughs softly]._ We have fun though, I like that he laughs at my pranks. No one else seems to find them funny, like the time I turned Fandral’s hair red, me and Thor laughed for days. _[he smiles in remembrance]_ He is my best friend.

Thor’s getting really strong, but my magic is getting strong too. Although, no one else seems to notice that as much. _[he fiddles with his fingers]_

**Age 100:**

Ah, my brother. Well he’s the crown prince of Asgard, what more can I say? _[shrugs]_ The citizens love him. He’s managed to lift Odin’s ‘mighty’ hammer, Mjolnir. Dull weapon; suits him. _[smirks]_

Nay, I jest. We do often have our disagreements, and I will admit he’s pig-headed and arrogant, but I care for him. I had hoped he would grow out of his foolishness, but it seems it’s going to be staying. [sighs]. Even so, he is my brother and we are bound to one another by blood, and I would never change that.

And we do make a spectacular team on the battlefield.

**Age 200:**

Thor. Well he is always off on his beloved Midgard, for he very much likes the Vikings. I can’t _ever_ imagine why, they are nothing alike in the slightest. _[laughs loudly]_

Ahh, I envy him for he has such simple pleasures in life. I am not surprised he enjoys pillaging and riding boats and drinking ale all day. _[he shakes head and sighs]._ It’s obviously more interesting to him than home...

**Age 500:**

Oh, do we really have to discuss Thor? He is hardly interesting. I have far more riveting tales about forest moss. _[scoffs]_ Everything is about him: ‘The Mighty Thor’, and his ‘glorious’ battles, and his incessant cheer, his incredible power, and his golden hair... and the way he smiles and – _[clears throat]_

He just, he gets far too much attention for one so boorish.

**Age 1000:**

 I am tired of being in the background, being _disrespected._ Thor... is the only one who has ever shown me any love, besides mother. But he pushes me into the shadows, just like all the others.

To think that fool will be crowned king over _me_ , it makes me sick... the realm is truly doomed. _[huffs]_

**Age 1500:**

Thor is nothing to me, do you hear?! _[a tear rolls down his cheek]_ I do not wish to speak of him.

He is not my brother.

**Age 2000:**

_[laughs bitterly]_ Oh yes, Thor seems to be quite enamoured with Midgard again, playing superhero. He does love to be glorified and worshipped, doesn’t he? Probably takes him back to his Viking days as a boy.

I no longer reside within the walls of Asgard, nor Jotunheim. I despise both of them.

If my ‘ _brother’_ loves the lowly realm of Midgard so much, I shall make it all crumble before his very eyes.   _[snarls]_ Perhaps finally he shall know the pain I have endured all my life. Then after that, I shall run my spear right through his very heart and twist it, and he will writhe in agony!

**Age 5000:**

He tells me he loves me. _[swallows]_ But there are too many memories between us that even time cannot heal. Asgard is in ruin and Odin is dead. Hm, I suppose that means he is a King now. I destroyed Midgard many years ago, along with all of his mortals.

I... I thought it would bring him back. To where, I do not know. _[looks down]_ But I always run away. And he always finds me again. It is a never ending cycle.

You couldn’t possibly understand.

**Age 10,000:**

_[he stares blankly into the distance_ ] He no longer searches for me. I have not seen him in over 3,000 years.

**Age 100,000:**

I... dream sometimes. Of running my fingers through his soft yellow hair again. The sweet smell of it still lingers in my mind. _[he closes his eyes]_ I can barely recollect the other features of his face, but I remember his voice. It was so deep... so powerful, yet comforting.

I remember the soft, warm press of his lips on my skin.

And the moment he cried out as I pierced his heart in his sleep. _[he purses his lips]._ I remember... the hurt in his eyes. His throat bobbing as he choked on blood, and it how began trickling from his mouth as he whispered ‘ _why? Why, brother?’_

But he would never understand why.  Why I loved him and hated him in equal measure.

_[he laughs softly and nods to himself, tears forming in his eyes]_

Every time I sleep I dream of his life and every time I wake I see his dying moments. I’ve endured this torture every night... and every day... for the last 21,000 years.

I think its about time this game of mine and my brother’s came to its inevitable climax, don’t you?

_[he smiles and raises his spear to his own throat then closes his eyes]_

Farewell.

 _[he looks upwards]_ See you soon, brother.

 

* * *

**_"Tell me about Loki."_ **

**Age 6:**

My new baby brother is the best an’ I love him! He is very small but he already talks really well, but mother says I should still be careful aroun’ him. I am going to be the best big brother ever and teach him everything! And nobody will ever make him sad when I’m aroun’ – ‘cause I’ll... I’ll punch them! _[giggles]_

Sometimes I sneak him into the horse’s stables even though we are not allowed _[grins]_ it makes Loki have a big smile on his face and I like it when my lil brother is happy. It makes me happy too _._

Oh no! _[covers his mouth]_ don’t tell father I went to the stables, he will be mad!

**Age 13:**

My little brother is a rogue, but I love him. He always makes me laugh and we have lots of fun together! I don’t know why everyone else thinks his mischief is so bad. _[shrugs]_ I guess it is because we are like best friends so I understand him more, and I know he would never truly hurt anyone.

Anyways, Loki’s magic is great and all, but he’s yet to defeat me in training. _[winks and smiles proudly]_

**Age 103:**

I am the wielder of Mjolnir, at last! _[thrusts it in the air]_ It was truly a fantastic triumph.

Loki? Oh, well he does seem rather distant lately, particularly after I received Mjolnir... but I do not believe anything is the matter, he has always been somewhat reclusive.

I try to drag his head out of those old tomes to join me, and when he does we have a great time, just like when we were younger. After all these years he is still my closest friend, and none other’s company can ever compare. _[smiles fondly]_

Also, his magic has vastly improved so he can even keep up with me on the battlefield! _[laughs]_

**Age 203:**

_[wipes sweat from his forehead, fresh from training]_ Uh, unfortunately, I have been on Midgard a lot in recent years, which means I’ve had less time to spend with Loki. I do miss him a lot, and he knows that, but Midgard needs my guidance. It is a wonderful and intriguing realm – I only wish my brother could see its beauty, but he refuses to share it with me.

I hope he does not think I prefer Midgard to being here with him, for nothing compares to him. But he understands my desire for adventure, and knows that I will forever return to him. _[smiles]_

**Age 503:**

Loki is well, we are both very well. Being the crown prince has given me many duties which often take me from Asgard, but when I am here I treasure his company above all.

I love him dearly, and I believe our relationship has...  grown _[chuckles]._ It has developed most wondrously. _[he bites his lip in thought]_

**Age 1000 (approx):**

Father is furious. Loki’s trouble-making seems to be getting out of hand lately. Only just this morning, did he render the members of the palace council bare nude because he disagreed with one of their policies! _[he looks down and tries to suppress a smirk]_ My brother is indeed mischievous.

I cannot wait until I am king, and Loki shall be my council, and we will rule together. I could not do it without his guidance.

**Age 1500:**

_[he clenches his jaw after a long silence]_ Loki... my brother. Father lied to him – to all of us.

He has gone mad. _[sighs]_ I am to blame, for not realising how he felt sooner. I thought things were great, but I was so blind. I love him, I always have, and I stupidly took him for granted. I assumed he’d always be there for me...

I should have been there for _him._ _[he drops his head into his hands]_

 

**Age 2000:**

Loki is gone. I have tried for years... to bring back the brother I once knew. I am still trying.

He’s done... unspeakable things, but I know my little brother is still in there somewhere, and I will not give up on him.

Midgard is under my protection now, and I have made many friends. I am even on a team called ‘The Avengers’. _[he smiles weakly]_ Being torn between Asgard and Midgard has been difficult, but my brief time as a mortal has given me an affection for the middle realm which I cannot abandon.

The mortals do not trust Loki, and I don’t blame them. But they also do not understand the scope of our relationship; they only see him as a threat, another common villain. I feel that they do not respect the fact he has been my brother and my best friend for centuries. Perhaps the mortal mind cannot comprehend a bond so vast. 

**Age 5000:**

I tell him I love him. After he destroyed everything I cherished just to spite me. I still tell him, and I think that gets to him more than anything else.

Oh, I have been angry. I have unleashed rages that could shatter planets, but even in my berserker state I never crossed the line. I had my hands at his throat, heard his dying gasps, but released him at the last moment. I cannot and shall not... _[he screws his eyes shut_ ]... I cannot kill my brother, even after... everything he has done. _[he blinks away tears]_

It was as if he wanted me to go over the edge, like he fed on my fury. Over the years I have numbed to the loss of all my friends and family. And my wrath has died along with it. I merely feel hollow.

I only want Loki back now, just to catch a glimpse of my old brother again. So I search for him, and whenever I find him I tell him I love him, and sometimes, _sometimes_ , I see that familiar glint in his eye. _[he smiles weakly]_

And when he leaves I search again.

**Age 10,000:**

I... I have not seen Loki for some time. The last time we were together we argued and... he provoked me... started talking about father, and The Avengers  and Jane... _[breathes heavily]._ I snapped, I let out all my centuries of grief and pent up anger on him.

This time I was the one who left. It is best that we do not see each other, or else one of us shall die. And I fear it won’t be me.

**Age 75,000:**

_[smiles]_ Loki returned to me. I know I said it best we be apart, but that is not our destiny. We are fated to be together, in life or death.

It is... surreal and unbelievable. He is Loki again, and I am finally feeling happiness once more, after more than 70,000 years. I almost forgot what it felt like.

We reside in the wilds of Alfheim; a truly stunning realm. We ride, we hunt, we make love... we enjoy the simple pleasures of life. I could live like this for the rest of eternity.

I have not forgiven him for the pain he’s caused the realms... and me. But I have fought for the return of my brother for too long... far too long to give this up.

 _[he smiles wider]_ I love him, and I finally feel that he loves me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
